


The Ruins of Their Meadow

by AlphaLoba99



Series: Angry Tommy And Tubbo [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Character Death, Protectiveness, Revenge, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaLoba99/pseuds/AlphaLoba99
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo have been sneaking away, Tubbo from Manberg, and Tommy from Pogtopia. Wilbur and Schlatt finally agree on one thing. That this has to stop.So when they decide to follow Tommy and Tubbo, to see that the two have been making their own secret sanctuary in a meadow, they wait for the two to leave.And destroy it.How should two kids react when their special place is destroyed by the people they look up to? And- more importantly- how do two kids who have been through war, and died many times, react to their hero's destroying what they cherished?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Angry Tommy And Tubbo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011396
Comments: 18
Kudos: 605





	The Ruins of Their Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> So... This was suggested to me by two different comments in the first part of this series! And I thought- well, why not. And uh, it's a bit... Gruesome. Hope you enjoy?
> 
> Everything is strictly platonic, by the way ☺️
> 
> Oh also! This is an AU where they can actually die- if the intent to kill is true. (Meaning, if the killing blow is actually meant to kill, it will. If not, then the person who was hit respawns.)
> 
> Also! Just to uncover any confusion- this is NOT the same story set as the last part of the series. This is a total different universe! Thank you for your time, please enjoy ☺️

_Tubbo thought he was being sneaky when he had exited Manberg that night. Well, to be fair, he always thought that he had been being sneaky. But the man with curled horns, and red eyes, watching from the shadows? He would say otherwise. Yet Tubbo remained oblivious, ecstatic to go and meet up with the only true friend that Tubbo has had for a very, very long time. The man with curled horns detached from the shadows, and followed the boy._

_Tommy knew he had not been sneaky as he left Pogtopia. That was his goal. Because Wilbur, Techno, and Dream were all strategizing, if he tried to sneak out, it would look more suspicious. But of course, no matter how he had exited the ravine, it was still suspicious. Especially because he had been leaving more and more frequently. The man wearing a beanie and trench coat excused himself from the discussion table, and followed the boy._

Tommy beamed when he entered the clearing, spotting Tubbo already there. Tommy practically bounced over to his friend, and patted him on the head, as he plopped down next to him.

"Hey!" Tubbos voice held mock annoyance, as he smiles at Tommy. "Glad you could make it Tommy!" Tubbo was really excited. He wasn't sure if he got the feeling from sneaking out of Manberg, or being able to hang out with Tommy. He didn't really care, as he watched Tommy, who was currently staring at a bee that had just landed in a flower.

"Look Tubbo! It's so cool!" He pointed at the bee. Tubbo angled his head a bit.

"The bee, or the flower?" Tubbo asked, smiling just as brightly as Tommy was. Tommy huffed.

"The flower of course~." Tommy faked insult. "You think I would compliment a bee? Ugh, that's so- Tubbo." Tommy tries to mimic a school girl voice. It just ends up sending both him and Tubbo into fits of laughter.

The two stayed like that for a while, sitting in the meadow, admiring what they had done to make this place beautiful, just for the two of them. They had recreated Tommy's bench, and had a jukebox there as well. There were also a couple of beehives that lined one edge of the meadow, along with many hand planted flowers along the edges of their sanctuary. It was peaceful here.

As the moon began to set, and the sun began to crest over the horizon, Tommy sighed.

"I gotta go Big T." He told Tubbo. Tubbos face saddens, but he nods.

"Yeah, me too.... Meet here tomorrow night?!" Tubbos face lit up with the idea. Tommy shook his head no, his face saddened as well.

"Nah, I have to stay in Pogtopia. I think they are growing suspicious of me." Tommy pointed in the general direction of his home. Tubbo made a small 'o' shape with his mouth, as his eyebrows pushed together.

"Okay... How about the night after?" Tommy nodded. Tubbo lit up with a grin again. He couldn't wait to see Tommy here. They both split in their different ways, waving goodbye after a long winded hug. 

The man with the curved horns turned and ran back to Manberg, while the man in the trenchcoat turned and ran back to Pogtopia. They both thought they knew what had to be done. They just had to wait until tomorrow.

Eret laughed alongside Nikki and Fundy, as they wander the forest. They had been exploring, wanting to see where the sound of people talking was coming from the previous night. After heading in the general direction, they stumbled into the beautiful meadow, and stared in awe at it's beauty.

"Whoa... Who do you think did this?" Fundy asks, breathless. Nikki smiles, as tears prick the corner of her eyes. She points to both the bench, and the beehives.

"Tommy and Tubbo..." Her voice sounds strained. The two had made themselves a sanctuary. _Oh how wonderful_! The woman thought to herself. Erets' eyes widened.

"They did this? This is... How long did this take them?" He asks no one in particular. Then his eyebrows lower in worry. "And do you think they made sure it was okay with Schlatt and Wilbur...?" At that, Fundy made a small noise.

"I don't think so, Eret. I doubt that they would have let the boys do this... I think this is just something they just... Did." Fundy smiles, his ears twitching happily, along with the flicking of his tail. He was proud of the rebellious boys. 

The three would come back tomorrow. This place was lovely. And maybe they would run into Tommy and Tubbo. They all turn, and head back in the direction of Erets' castle, jabbering on about the clearing.

By the time the trio had arrived the next day, they saw Wilbur and Schlatt working side by side, destroying the clearing. The three held in their gasps of horror and anger, trying to not give themselves away. Quackity, Techno, and Dream stood at the sidelines, looking rather uncomfortable. It didn't look like any of them had agreed to this. They had arrived just in time to watch Wilbur destroy the hives, and Schlatt set fire to the bench. And, sadly, so had two hopeful boys, walking from opposite directions. They both halted at the edges of the clearing, making eye contact acrossed the now destroyed meadow, before taking in the destruction.

Tommy scanned over the carnage, and he could tell Tubbo was doing the same. They both counted who was there. Who was doing nothing. And who was ruining their only slice of innocence they had left. Wilbur. Tommy had looked up to the man. Followed the man to the end of his rule, then to the mans downfall. He had never left Wilburs side, never betrayed him. But now, the man destroyed what Tommy had worked so hard on with Tubbo. 

Schlatt. A man that Tubbo had looked up to. Maybe even wanted to follow in the footsteps of. A strong willed man, who chose to accept Tubbo, destroyed the bench. The bench he had worked so hard on for Tommy.

And the hives... And the flowers...

The boys made eyes contact again, this time, rage roared in their iris's. Both simultaneously strutted into the meadow. Both heard the gasps, and shuffling of people on the sidelines. Both heard the whistle of their own blades as they exited the sheaths they resided in. Both placed a hand on their hero's shoulders.

Both looked into the shocked eyes of their so called 'fearless' leaders, as the color drained from their face.

Both stood strong, as the full grown men bled on the swords they each held. Both watched the bodies drop at the same time. There was no respawn.

No one would be able to calm them down, except for each other, but with both of them willing to kill, there was nothing to stop them. 

Both of them stood over the bleeding corpses of the people they once called hero's, as the bystanders panicked. 

Both of them understood what they had just done, as they looked into each other's eyes. They knew that they were no longer considered kids. They were both different now, but... They weren't alone. They would always have each other. They looked back at the two lifeless men, as people crowded around the open-eyed bodies.

_Perma-death was a funny thing, wasn't it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... That was a thing....  
> Also, sorry if it makes zero sense- I am pretty tired at the moment. I might revise it later. Or I might not. I dunno.  
> What did you think?


End file.
